


Yellow, blue and red

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthdal Chronicles References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Obsession, Psychopath, What-If, first murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: Every color has its own meaning.Canon divergence(episode 7th & 8th)In Woo knows about Dong Sik's amnesia but ignores he is the one who has his diary and that he is not a psychopath.
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Yellow, blue and red

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can thank my dog for vomiting on my carpet because it gave me the perfect excuse to stay at home and focus on my writing (it took me a few hours to realize it was a blessing in disguise not gonna lie)

Seo In Woo was sitting in his car with a knot in his stomach for the first time in years. He was feeling nervous, maybe even a bit nauseous all because of what was happening so far away from his eyes. The abandoned church next to which he was parked currently was the theater of a bloody slaughter he himself couldn’t predict the outcome. Whose corpse would he soon discover ? Yook Dong Sik or Kwon Hyunbin ? He sincerely hoped it would be the latter, because otherwise it would have been the same as losing everything. “ _I should go or else I might miss everything_ ” he thought stepping out of his car. While locking the doors he noticed his hands were slightly shaking, was he really worried about losing Dong Sik ? He swallowed with difficulty, seeing himself act so weak disgusted him. He was a predator, different than the rest “ _but similar to him_ ” said a little voice in the back of his mind. Annoyed by himself In Woo clenched his jaw and started to walk in the direction of the building. No matter how much he tried all his thoughts always seemed to converge towards Dong Sik. People said that first come infatuation then love but honestly he sometimes felt he was way passed this point. The simple interested he used to have in him had long time turned into an obsession. There wasn’t one moment of his days or his nights where he didn’t think about him. For he was so solitary everything about this was very weird because everything he felt for him was new. Until very recently he had never cared about someone else than himself but now he was acting in ways he had never done before. He observed him, tracked each one of his movements and gathered every information on him he could get, all of this in the name of safety. Because of course he had a hard time admitting out loud that he had be swerved by Dong Sik. He wasn’t obsessed with him, no. He was simply making sure he would never become a nuisance for him, that was it. Or at least it was what he repeated to himself whenever he asked a detailed report on him to Kim Mu Seok. « _— Is there something special about him ?_ » the words of the private detectives echoed through his mind. For him Dong Sik wasn’t just special, he was incredibly fascinating. Behind his mask of goofy pushover was hidden a genius who had succeeded to deceive all the people around him, something even In Woo himself had never managed to. Dong Sik was a predator, a vulture who enjoyed torturing the weaks, trample all over them and then get rid of them once he got bored. “ _Me and him, we are the same_.” remembered In Woo and this simple thought rejoiced him. He wasn’t alone anymore, there was another person like him who understood, who knew his way of thinking was the right one. He smiled thinking about all those years where they had probably passed by each other, naively thinking the other was nothing more than a weakling. But now that In Woo knew the truth everything would soon be different. “ _I just need you to pass this test_ ” he whispered the same way he would have said a prayer. It was this test that made him so nervous, a difficult but necessary ordeal he was imposing to Dong Sik in order to fix what had been broken. “ _All of this because of this stupid cop_ ” he angrily thought, if it hadn’t been for her he never would have had to put Dong Sik in so much danger. Furthemore (he was sure of it) she was the very reason it had taken him so much time to figure out the true nature of his subordinate. It was because she had ran him over with her car that he had lost his memory. She had put down the predator in him to sleep and turned Dong Sik into an almost regular man. Luckily for In Woo all hopes wasn’t lost, it seemed like whenever he was pushed too hard Dong Sik would quickly gain back his true nature although it rarely seemed to last (but which explained his incoherent behavior). After a few days of thinking In Woo had come to the following conclusion that the only way for him to get back the real Dong Sik was to make him feel again the thrill of killing. And what better way to do so than sending a hit man after him ? He hadn’t picked a famous or skilled assassin but just some regular man who would have done anything for money. “Kwon Hyunbin” he reapeted in his mind, that was his name at first sight he didn’t look like quite much but he actually was quite a vicious one. Just the type of fighter made to awaken a psychopath. In Woo secretly entered the abandoned church and looked around. Everything was white and dull but most importantly there wasn’t any trace of red. Not a single drop of blood and none of the two men were nowhere to be found. In Woo felt relieved but at the same time disappointed, even if he was worried about Dong Sik he also was very curious to see how he fighted. He slowly walked up the aisle, while imagining himself walking side by side with Dong Suk to leave the Church after they finished playing with Hyunbin. That was a pleasant vision. However it didn’t last long as he noticed drops of blood splattered all over the seats near the altar. At least one of them was injured, if not dead. He approached of the sacred shrine and followed the pool of blood which soon led him to the other side of it where he spotted both men. As he was coming closer and closer to them he suddenly froze, mesmerized by the beauty of the instant. It was as if time had stopped just to let him witness this scene. Dong Sik covered in blood, holding in his arms the corpse of Hyunbin as the stained-glasses of the church illuminated him in a green light. “ _The color which symbolizes the heavenly reward_ ” And maybe it was truly the case, maybe he was being rewarded by the skies with this beautiful scene worth a painting. If he had to give it a name it would have been something along lines of The sacrificial Lamb. Because with his innocent expression Dong Sik looked like a Saint granting the eternal sleep to the lost lamb that was Hyunbin. There was in this “apparition” an unheard violence but also of a rare beauty. Instinctively In Woo extended his fingers toward them. He wanted to touch, to feel, to run his fingers all over this painting he had always longed for. Death and beauty finally reunited in one piece of art. But he came back to his senses before doing so. He chuckled slightly at his own reaction and walked up to Dong Sik, before crouching down in front of him, a soft smile on his face. 

— I knew you could do it. he said, his voice slighting shaking because of the emotion. 

He was feeling so many things at the same time joy, pride, amazement, excitation and even more to the point that he almost felt dizzy. It was as if he had been granted his dearest wish. Heaven sent, God’s gift, miracle. In this moment In Woo could have called Dong Sik any holy word he knew. Destiny had offered to him what he had always dreamed of and even more. To him Dong Sik was perfect in every aspect. Dangerous, smart, manipulative, cruel and most importantly deadly. So many qualities in one man whom he was now sure to finally be owning. Companions, partners, soulmates, he didn’t really care about the term that they defined them the best, all that mattered to him was that he had finally reunited with the sole person who could understand him in this world. Just like him Dong Sik hated the weaks and loved the strong, he knew what it meant to be a predator and had just proved it. Or maybe not, maybe he had done something even better. Looking at Dong Sik made In Woo realize he had missed something all this time. He had always treated his victims as nothing more than play things or insects he could step on, but Dong Sik had a different vision. With him the most useless beings could find a use. When he had kidnapped Seo Ji Hun he had turned their interaction into a thrilling play, he wasn’t just torturing him he was making it entertaining. And now with the murder of Hyunbin he had created a painting, or maybe he was truly starting to idealize each one of his acts ? It was hard to tell and In Woo couldn’t have cared less. He was too busy thinking about how exciting things would be if they worked together on the same murder, it was almost making him euphoric. But sadly his happiness was short lived. As much as he was thrilled by the rebirth of Yook Dong Shik, the latter didn’t seem as excited as he was. Worse, he looked like an empty shell, as if his mind had abandoned his body. He had his gaze fixed on Hyunbin, as if he expected him to breath at any given moment. 

— Yook Dong Sik ? asked In Woo.

The concerned looked at him but didn’t react more as if he couldn’t hear him. In Woo immediately decided to push Hyunbin’s corpse aside to check if Dong Sik had any wounds. He extended his hand to inspect the body of his partner, but was abruptly pushed away by him with a scream.

— What are you doing ? In Woo asked slightly annoyed by his reaction. Are you hurt somewhere ? 

This time he obtained an answer from Dong Sik who almost threw the corpse on him making the other man grin. 

— H-he’s...He’s dead. he stuttered while pointing at Hyunbin’s body laying next to him. I think… I think, I killed him.

In Woo snorted as if he had heard something extremely stupid.

— Of course you killed him, that’s what we do.

Dong Sik blinked multiple times while nervously scratching his hands. In Woo stopped smiling, he didn’t really like how he was behaving.

— What are you talking about ? muttered Dong Sik under his breath

Now In Woo wasn’t laughing anymore, that wasn’t the reaction of someone who had killed multiple people. He abruptly grabbed the face of the man in front of him while staring at his him intensively. 

— Yook Dong Sik, tell me. he commanded with a voice that didn’t allow any protest. Is it the first time you’ve killed someone ?

Of course In Woo knew that it wasn’t the case. But what he needed right now was for him to confirm it with his own mouth. He needed to know if he was talking to the real Yook Dong Sik, the one who had hanged his brother to avenge himself, the one who had threatened him in the elevator and (of course) the one who had just murdered Hyunbin. Not the weak and pathetic human who was friends with that lady officer. That one he would make sure to kill him today.

— No… replied Dong Sik with difficulty.  
— Then don’t react like that. he snapped back. You’ve done this before, you know exactly what you did.

“ _Weakness is a sin._ ” he thought to himself, they were predators they weren’t supposed to show any failles. Dong Sik seemed to calm down a bit even if his panic was still perceptible. In Woo stroked his neck with his fingers, he needed to take another approach if he wanted to unlock his memories from before the accident. His gesture seemed to appease Dong Sik and for a moment In Woo thought about continuing without saying anything. It was surprisingly pleasant to have him at his mercy for such a simple gesture. “ _Maybe in other circonstances_ ” he thought even if himself wasn’t sure of what kind of setting would have been appropriate for something like this.

— You didn’t do anything wrong. he declared. He was weak but acted as if he was stronger than you, he had what was coming for him. Our society doesn’t do anything to teach people their places, which is why we there are so many people like him. he marked a pause to crush an insect that was walking on the altar. They are nothing more than parasites and larva which should be eradicated. 

Dong Sik seemed confused but at least he looked calmer, In Woo decided to continue in this direction.

— You did a good job today but we both know it isn’t the first one you have done it right ?

His interlocutor nodded and In Woo smiled slightly, he felt like he was approaching his goal. 

— Do you remember how many ? he asked a little bit softer this time.   
— I think… Dong Sik closed his eyes a few seconds to concentrate before answering. Six. I killed six people. 

His revelation made In Woo’s smile grow even wider, he also had killed six people. “That’s another common point we have’ he thought with amusement. They truly were a match made in heaven. He sweetly patted a few times Dong Sik’s cheek with his index before bringing his face closer to his.

— And how did it feel like ? he whispered.

While Dong Sik thought about his answer In Woo admired his shaking eyes, his cutted lips and the veins on his neck. It was an exciting sight, it was different than what he usually felt when he tortured someone but it actually tasted even better. Was it the thrill of having at his mercy a great opponent ? Because he was excited to hear his reply ? Or was there another reason ? He couldn’t tell, but so far he enjoyed it. He moved one if his hands behind Dong Sik’s neck to force him to get closer. And even then he still felt like there was too much of a distance between the two them. 

— Tell me...he pressured him while studying his face?   
— I… hesitated Dong Sik while trying to avoid his gaze. Wait… I’m… I’m not sure… he closed his eyes and grimaced. I...I.. can’t remember.

In Woo’s serious expression immediately came back as he increased his grasp around Dong Sik’s neck, making him squeal in pain. As much as that kind of reaction would have usually pleased him this time In Woo didn’t pay it any deed. What he needed right now was an answer, not to see him yield. Dong Sik had tasted to the thrill of killing so now he should have been himself again, not the coward who looked like he had never committed a murder in his entire life. 

— You’re not trying hard enough. he hissed.  
— I am I swear it’s just...  
— Dong Sik. insisted In Woo with a threatening tone.  
— I don’t know ! shouted the other man. I don’t know ok ?! I’m trying ! I’m really trying ! But I can’t ! I can’t remembering anything ! he yelled whilst tears began to roll down on his cheeks. 

His reaction took In Woo aback but also disgusted him, he hated people who showed weakness. He stood up and towered Dong Sik from all his height, blocking the light from reaching him. Now in the darkness his interlocutor shyly lifted his head to look at him like a frightened little kid. From where he was sitting the ray of light surrounding In Woo’s head looked like an aureola. He resembled an angel, an angel of death who had come to decide of his fate. 

— I thought we were the same but I am wrong. whispered In Woo, there was sadness and frustration in his voice. But you are weaker than me.

As much as In Woo wanted to believe in him he had no other choice than face reality. Dong Sik was broken, he couldn’t fix him no matter what he said or what he tried. His most precious belonging, his very own Kirchenschatz had been rendered useless and there was nothing he could do. In Woo visualised in his mind Sim Bo Kyung, the woman who had made him Dong Sik like He would make sure to meet her very soon, she had ruined his sole chance of finally meeting someone like himself, she had destroyed everything. And she would pay for it, but first he would need to take care of Dong Sik. He looked down in his direction and their gazes met, the latter had stop crying and was now waiting for his next words, he probably knew his life rested in his hands. However In Woo didn’t have any plan of killing him, of course he had thought about it the past but the circonstances were now entirely different. Dong Sik may have been unable to commit murders again but he was still a pleasant companion and for that alone In Woo wanted to spare his life. “ _Grace is just weakness_ ” or so he had been told by his father. Maybe he was doing a mistake ? Afterall he had no guarantee that Dong Sik wouldn’t denounce him to his new found friends, the two police officers. In Woo frowned, he couldn’t take this risk, not when the chairman was looking for any opportunity to disinherit him. Still putting an end to his life bothered him, it was such a waste. He studied Dong Sik’s expression, even if he was looking better than earlier he was terribly pale and still looked quite shaken up almost as if he had never witnessed a death, let alone been the cause of one. Could he really trust him and keep him in his life ? “ _You are doing him a favor, it’s what he would have wanted if his former self had seen what he had become_ ” encouraged his mind. In Woo closed his eyes, if he was certain of one thing is that he would have never allowed himself to become weak. He opened his eyes. Killing Dong Sik was the right thing to do. He grabbed a knife in one of his pockets and made it circle in his hand. Surprisingly his future victim didn’t react and simply lowered his head as if he was thinking about something. “ _Nothing that you may say will save your life._ ” thought In Woo. The truth was that he hoped Dong Sik would keep his mouth shut, he wanted to get over this quickly so contrary to usual he hoped his victim wouldn’t offer too much resistance. Nothing about killing Dong Shik thrilled him, it only left him a bitter taste in his mouth. He wondered if it was how God had felt when he had to bring himself to destroy everything he had created with the flood. He squatted next to him and approached the blade of his neck.

— I’ll be quick. he said.

But Dong Sik seemed to have other plans in mind, he violently hit In Woo’s hand to make his knife fall before hitting his chest to make him fall on his back. Right after Dong Sik stood up to escape but fell on his face after In Woo made him trip with a violent kick in the ankle. And then before he could even try to run away again, the professional killer grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him on the floor. In Woo closed his eyes for a moment visibly pissed off.

— I was being considerate...he whispered. But maybe I shouldn't have ?

He opened his eyes and violently grabbed Dong Sik by the throat.

— Maybe I should torture you a bit to teach you a lesson ? he added with a vicious smile. 

His frustration and sadness a totally given way for his anger. In his mind he wasn’t facing the Dong Sik he longed for, but the weakling who had taken his place. He prepared himself to choke him but was interrupted by Dong Sik who was chuckling like a mad man.

— You’re laughing ? asked In Woon with an incredule expression. You think I wouldn’t dare to harm you just because I desired you for a short moment ?

Dong Sik stopped laughing and stared straight into his eyes, he suddenly looked a whole new person.

— I’ll give you my acknowledgment if you’re actually able to do that. he replied before offering to In Wo a mocking smile. Heck, I’ll gladly accept my death even if I die while getting tortured.  
— What ?

He was totally baffled, had Dong Sik finally lost his mind ?

— You know...You should be happy, I still remember how I killed my victims. I still remember partially what it means to be a predator. So there is still a monster who is just like you inside of me.

In Woo frowned he didn’t really like where this conversation seemed to head.

— What will you do ? asked Dong Sik with the most provocative tone he could make. Will you torture me ? Kill me ?   
— Shut up. ordered In Woo but Dong Sik totally ignored him.   
— If you don’t kill me now... I won’t be able to guarantee that I’ll keep my mouth shut. he said with an apologetic face

In Woo let out a sound similar to a growl and increased the pressure of his hands on Dong Sik’s throat. Ignoring the pain the latter continued with the same insolent confidence, like a snake spitting his venom.

— But you don’t have the guts to do that. Why ?

He paused and observed In Woo’s face change as the answer crossed his mind. His assailant was now looking at him differently, hanging onto his every word, scared of what he would hear next. 

— Because you’ve been lonely all your life. stated Dong Sik.   
— That’s-... started In Woo but he was interrupted.  
— And even when you’re trying to accept that as your fate, you’re still suffering from loneliness. Am I wrong ?

In Woo didn’t answer but Dong Sik decided to put the final nail in the coffin.

— Depending on someone else to exist, that’s being weak. he paused a few seconds before continuing to give times to his words to sink in. Yes, sure my amnesia made me weak. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still a psychopath and a predator. You may think you’re invincible and above everyone but the truth is that you also have a weakness. You’re terrified at the idea of being alone ! he snorted before continuing with even more intensity. I am the only one here who can fill that void. he pointed at In Woo with one of his fingers. Whereas you, you are the only one who can handle me. he smiled at him. Whether you like it or not we are two sides of the same coin, we complete each other. So yes, I will give you my acknowledgment if you’re able to overcome your fear and kill me despite knowing that it will only make you weaker. 

His last sentence was followed by a long silence during which they lently stared at each other, one smiling the other frowning. And after a moment which seemed to last an eternity In Woo slowly released Dong Sik’s throat. He didn’t stop angrily looking at him but at least he wasn’t threatening him anymore. Different emotions were mixed inside of his heart he was lost, disturbed, offended but mostly fascinated. 

— Every time I think you’ve shown me everything you still find a new way to surprise me. he whispered.

Dong Sik who was coughing quite loudly didn’t seem to hear him but In Woo didn’t mind, he didn’t need him to know more about how he felt about him.

— You’re lucky. he said. Your stupid little speech saved your life.

Dong Sik sighed of relief and rested his head on the altar with his eyes closed. In Woo snorted. “ _Why would you try something so dangerous if you aren’t even sure of succeeding ?_ ” he sighed and looked at the body of Hyunbin on the side. In the end his sacrifice wasn’t what had saved Dong Sik’s life. 

— How did you kill him ? he inquired.

Dong Sik opened his eyes but avoided looking at the corpse, instead he stared at some point above In Woo’s head with an uncomfortable expression.

— I don’t know, I wasn’t myself at the time… he mechanically replied.  
— That’s a good thing, there might still be hope for you to go back to your old self.   
— Who knows…

In Woo studied his face for a moment before deciding to change of place, ignoring the curious gaze Dong Sik threw at him he sat down next to him right under the altar. From there he could see what he was looking at, the cross in the middle of three stained glass windows. 

— To die before God, how poetic. he said.

Dong Sik didn’t seem to find his little remark funny and contemplated the stained glass windows. One was blue whilst the other was yellow. 

— Blue, the color of mourning and yellow the color of glory. How appropriate for us… he commented with a bit of sadness in his voice, he had managed to survive but at what price ?  
— I didn’t know you knew the meanings of the liturgical colours. said In Woo with the greatest interest.

He looked at Dong Sik or rather he admired him once again, now that the sun had changed of place the colors of the stained glass windows were illuminating him differently. The yellow light was resting on his curls like a crown on his head while the rest of his body was covered with the blue of sadness. The shadows gave different shapes to the traits of his face and he now seemed naturally older. On his pale skin any color and any light seemed to have been painted by the brush of an artist, everything was pretty and at its right place. In a way Dong Sik was like a living canvas. The concerned ended up looking at In Woo but the latter didn’t shy away and maintained the eye contact.

— You’ve got blood on your face. noted Dong Sik before looking away.  
— And whose fault is it ? asked his interlocutor while crossing his legs.

Dong Sik turned his head to look at him with a scandalized expression on his face.

— You tried to stab me ! he protested.  
— And I regret it. declared In Woo.

The eyes of the other man widened in shock, he hadn’t expected him to apologize so quick. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. 

— Here. said In Woo while suddenly handing him a white handkerchief. It’s for your hands.  
— Jeez... I can’t tell if he’s being sincere or if he’s just messing with me… muttered Dong Sik under his breath. He then looked down at his hands and noticed that they were indeed covered in blood.

The simple sight of it reminded him of what he had done and he suddenly felt nauseous, without saying a word In Woo grabbed his hands and started to wipe them. Dong Sik who had felt uncomfortable at first ended up letting him do it. His hands were warm and his touch comforting even if the young manager couldn’t really explain why. He lowered his eyes and looked at the white handkerchief who had now turned red.

— Ah...  
— Don't worry, just take it.  
— You want me to take only because it had become red...  
— Red is the color of love and passion. forestalled In Woo. And I’m being sincere about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my oneshot, I hope it was a nice experience for you :)  
> Although it was fun to write it I have to say it was the most complicated text I've written yet TT Writing so much description and focusing more on the feelings of my characters rather than a potential plot was hard. I hope you enjoyed this because I'm never doing this again kjbkjbkj (I'm probably only saying this because it's 3 am where I live and I havent slept more than 4 hours in the past 48hours)  
> I also spent a lot of time on inserting different biblical and religious references so I hope you spotted at least one because I worked hard on those guys ;_; !! And I must confess I shamelessly cheated by quoting Taealha from Arthdal Chronicles instead of quoting a horror movie for the speech of Dong Sik. 
> 
> I think I've said everything I wanted ?...  
> Good night everyone see you soon (I hope) :D


End file.
